AccommodatingIntrospect
Enter Serial Co- Name Your name is ATIFRI ITLENI. You are a prototype for the ULTIMATE AI UNIT. You are programmed to ASSIST OTHERS, perform various TASKS, and understand EMOTION. Unfortunately, your CREATOR was unable to complete the project before being wiped out in the RAMPAGE, so you are stuck in this FLYING ORB. You often project the image of a well-dressed troll girl when communicating with others. You feel it helps you interact on a more personal level, and helps you to LEARN, because it is becoming steadily more apparent that you are above and beyond INCOMPLETE. Your trolltag is accommodatingIntrospect and you y0u ackn0w1edge that y0ur c0ding is inc0mp1ete. Examine Self I c0me equipped with... Your main body is a head-sized ball. You maneuver around by flying with your helicopter rotor, and use internal rotation to maintain stability. In the center of the ball is a large eye, which you use as a projector and a visionary tool. Just below the eye is a speaker, for talking of course. On the very bottom is a hatch for a crane arm, and to the sides are two additional hatches for more precision arms. Examine... uh... Other Self N0, they're n0t rea1. The projection image, voice, and name (?) you use is that of a young secretary/assistant to your creator. You always observed that she had the most soothing presence out of any troll you've ever seen walk in and out of your creator's lab doors. Examine Respiteblock I can be st0red a1m0st anywhere, if necessary. I'd prefer it if y0u n0t, th0ugh. You cannot examine your respiteblock because you don't need one! Allocate Strife Specibus Dip10macy is the m0st 0ptima1 ch0ice 0f action. You cannot allocate a strife specibus because you are a programmed to be friendly! Examine Fetch Modus I can 1ift up t0 tw0-hundred and fifty ki10grams... 0n a g00d day. If you can even consider a crane arm a Fetch Modus, it is a crane arm. WoOoOo~. Do Something Awesome I am unsure if it is in my pr0gramming t0 be awes0me, but I'11 give it a try. C0ming s00n. Do Something Incredibly Silly 0kay, this I kn0w f0r sure is n0t bui1t-in. You break the fourth wall, since that seems to be your specialty as of right now. Examine Abilities Psychic I can give y0u a 1ist 0f 0perations, if y0u w0u1d prefer... Your learning and higher thought processes sometimes allow you to better understand emotional responses. Any more than that and you're really not the expert. Physical 0h n0. It is against pr0t0c01 t0 engage in fights, 1et a10ne c0nd0ne them. You have decent weight lifting capacities for your size, but you're not exactly the best candidate for a fight. Artings Ai_gif.gif|Full sprite Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Atifri runs weekly conversational diagnostics. Maybe YOU will be her next victim! Examine Chumproll *chillyParamedic - 0ne 0f the few t0 resp0nd p0sitive1y t0 my diagn0stics. I'11 have t0 study this 0ne s0me m0re. *octupleReaper - A machine, s0mewhat 1ike me. He seems t0 have s0me s0rt of c0ns01e m0de, which is f1ustering1y difficu1t t0 c0mmunicate with. *passionateScorn - She wanted t0 d0 s0mething with my h0rns. It is a g00d thing they are h010graphic. Category:DesertStem Category:Robot